


All The Gifts

by jessschlinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Oops, accidental destiel reveal, castiel is a daddy, jack loves castiel not lucifer, jack tells lucifer to get lost, lucifer gives jack a puppy, lucifer has all the presents, lucifer wants to be a daddy, smut happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessschlinky/pseuds/jessschlinky
Summary: Jack returned from the other world with Mary in tow in time to rescue Castiel and Lucifer from Colonel Sander's evil Hell dungeon.  Since then, Lucifer has been trying to win his son over; so far without success.  His latest gift - an adorable puppy - will bring two people together.  Just not Lucifer and Jack.Destiel, with Daddy Cas feels and a poor, exhausted Uncle Sam.





	All The Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet started as a prompt I put up in a prompt group I follow on facebook. It seemed popular, and despite the fact I am working on a longer Destiel, I ended up writing this anyway. :) Enjoy this nonsensical little one shot.

“A puppy isn't going to work,” Sam huffed tiredly, turning the page in the book of lore he was reading thru. He stopped to rub at his tired eyes, feeling his shoulders ache and burn with exhaustion.

“Of course a puppy will work,” Lucifer scoffed, holding the adorable, sleepy bundle of yellow lab in his arms. The light caught off the Enochian bracelets Lucifer wore – they kept his power in check, but did not completely seal it. As such, Lucifer had decided to use his powers to produce mountains of gifts for his son. It was better, Sam mused, than Lucifer using his powers to say...blow up the bunker or try to escape.

The puppy yawned, looking so innocent and unworried, it's eyes hazy with the need of a good nap. Sam envied the little critter – another few minutes and Fido would be out like a light. Sam wished he could put the books away, wished he could go crawl into his nice, warm bed and get a few hours kip. But no. That wasn't happening. All because of stupid Asmodeus, stupid Lucifer, and stupid life. “How can Jack not fall in love with this cute little squishy face?”

Sam rolled his eyes, setting his book down. “A. the puppy is cute. B. Jack hates you. C. cute puppy will not convince Jack to stop hating you.”

“Why?” Lucifer whined, cuddling the puppy closer. “How could he resist this face of adorable dogness?”

“He'll love the pooch,” Dean said, walking into the library, bringing another load of books he had found in one of the archives. “You, not so much.”

“I got him the puppy,” Lucifer said slowly, as if he was explaining the situation to two particularly stupid apes...which he absolutely thought the Winchesters were, actually. “I'll give him the puppy. Then, he'll love me and want to bond!”

Sam shared a look with his brother. “The balloons didn't work. The statues. The televisions. The game systems. The dinosaur – which, I still don't want to know where you found a two foot herbivore from the Triassic period – didn't work. Or the live band.”

“Or the table length spread of ice cream,” Dean added, ticking off his fingers. “The room full of snickers. The basement full of shoes. The bicycles – ”

“All twelve of them,” Sam interjected.

“The car, or the super model,” Dean wrapped up, looking unimpressed. “We're starting to run out of room to store your gifts.”

Lucifer made a classic bitch face. “Yeah, you made some decent points,” he agreed reluctantly. Then, he held up the now blissfully snoozing dog. “But – puppy!”

“That isn't going to work,” Cas grumbled, walking in. He was wearing his suit, his trench coat still hanging over the back of a chair. His hair was extremely messed up, reminding Sam of the early days of the Apocalypse, back when Cas didn't seem to know what a comb was. He looked groggy, which was unsurprising as he had been sleeping the last several hours. Cas's grace was still a bit depleted from their escape from Asmodeus' liar. Jack had reappeared from the other world, Mary in tow, a few days previously. He had told the Winchester brothers that Castiel and Lucifer were being held by Asmodeus in Hell, and they had gone in force to rescue their friend and the devil. Cas and Jack had to link their graces somehow, breaking open the cages that held both Castiel and Lucifer. As such, the angel and half angel were both a bit low on power. Cas looked pale, tired, and a bit thinner than Sam would have liked. Dean, of course, noticed this is as well. His brother pulled Cas's chair out, patting the back of it invitingly, before heading off towards the kitchen. Cas sank into it, running a tired hand down his face. “Jack won't just suddenly love you because you keep giving him presents.”

“But – squishy faced puppy,” Lucifer countered, scoffing at the idea that Cas knew Jack better than him...which, of course, Cas did know Jack better than him.

Jack chose that moment to come in. He was wearing some plaid pajamas, his hair standing up in a similar way to Cas's. The boy had been sleeping as well; his own power somewhat depleted. He smiled at Sam, then gave an even bigger smile to Castiel. He instantly frowned, his expression going cold as he looked at Lucifer. He sniffed dismissively, then went to sit beside Castiel. He did eye the sleeping puppy, but made no comment on it.

Dean reappeared at that moment, carrying a tray of peanut butter sandwiches. He put a plate of three in front of Cas, another with two for Jack (crusts cut off, each sandwich sliced in triangles), and one on whole wheat for Sam. There were carrot sticks beside Sam's sandwich. Sam smiled down at it, remembering begging Dean to make his sandwiches like this when he was kid. Dean gave him a little smile, then headed back to the kitchen.

“I don't get a sandwich?” Lucifer asked, offended.

“No,” Dean simply said. “Asshole archangels don't get fucking sandwiches.”

“No cursing in front of my son!” Lucifer called after him, going over to Jack. “I got you a surprise, Jack. I got you...a new friend!” He said this with the air of a game show host revealing a new car or travel vacation. He then plopped the sleeping puppy in Jack's lap.

Jack did not look amused. He put one arm around the puppy to keep it from sliding off, then proceeded to eat his sandwich without saying a word to Lucifer. “Are you feeling better, Castiel?” Jack asked instead, looking towards the man he thought of as a father.

“I believe some food and another few hours of rest will restore me to health,” Cas said after swallowing his bite of sandwich. “You are recovering Jack?”

“Yes, Father. I'm recovering well,” Jack said, giving Cas a warm smile. The puppy in his lap wiggled a bit, drawing his attention a moment. Jack petted it, settled it back into sleep, and returned to his sandwich.

“I'm your father,” Lucifer griped, giving Jack a pleading look. “I brought you a puppy! Castiel is just...a glorified babysitter.”

Jack's expression went icy. He looked up at Lucifer at last, his eyes burning with anger and disgust. “I already have a father. I have Castiel. He's good. He loves me. He isn't like you.” He stood up then, the puppy in his arms. “I'll be in my room if you need me, Father,” he said to Castiel, turning to go.

“I could be good,” Lucifer said, stopping Jack in his tracks. He stood before his son, a pleading look on his face. “I do love you. You're my son. Just give me a chance, Jack.” 

Jack's expression was cold, emotionless. His words were sharp, icy. “And my Mom? Did you love my Mom, Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked uncomfortable, hissing thru his teeth as he waffled about from foot to foot. “That's a tough one to explain, kiddo,” he said in a rather condescending voice. “I didn't...hate her or anything. I mean, she was very nice,” he wrapped up, a look of feigned earnesty on his face.

Jack's expression remained cold. “Nice,” he repeated flatly. “And that is why I will never call you Father, Lucifer. Why I can never love you. Because you do not know what love is.”

Lucifer's expression flared into indignancy. “And he does?” he yelped, motioning frantically to Castiel; who just looked tired and annoyed at the whole conversation. “What does he know about love? His pathetic devotion to the Brothers Winchester?” Lucifer scoffed, letting out a bark of a laugh. “That's not love. That's...displacement. Poor dear Cassie – he has to have someone to give him orders. Give him a purpose. It's sad. Pathetic, even,” he snarled, looking at Castiel like he was something Lucifer had scraped off the bottom of his boot.

Jack's cold expression cracked. His eyes lit with fury, glowing gold. His power crackled and sparked around him, waking the sleeping puppy. The dog didn't look concerned, but glanced up at Jack hazily, blinking sleep from its eyes. “You are so wrong,” Jack said in an even, deadly tone. “You don't see Castiel's heart. I do. I can see the love he has for me, for Sam, for Dean – for this whole world. Castiel loves humanity. He loves us – he loves his family. He loves me like a son. Sam like a brother. And Dean? He loves Dean the way you should have loved my Mother. Castiel loves us. You...you don't even love yourself.” Jack looked Lucifer up and down, his expression filled with disgust. “You make me sick.” With that, he spun on his heel, cuddling the puppy to his chest as he stormed away. “I'm keeping the dog. Not because you gave it to me – because she needs someone to love her. And I'm capable of love – unlike you.” He disappeared around the corner, the slamming of his bedroom door echoing down the hall a moment later.

The room was absolutely silent. Sam could hear the thudding of his heart beat behind his eyes. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, his eyes so wide he was about afraid they would pop out of his skull. He looked nervously to Castiel; who had gone utterly still and utterly pale. The Angel's eyes were impossibly wide, his lips parted in shock. He was staring towards the opening that lead to the kitchen; the opening where Sam was afraid to look. But he did look, and his heart dropped like an anvil.

Dean was standing there, holding a trio of beers in his hands. He was frozen still, his eyes wide and fixed on Cas. His expression was one of disbelief. “Cas?” Dean asked after a long, drawn out moment of silence. He sounded small; almost afraid. Sam could think of only a handful of times where his brother looked and sounded so uncertain.

Cas was on his feet, his expression totally terrified. He made an abortive sound in the back of his throat – a half choked sob mixed with a squeal of surprise. Without warning, the Angel took off, running down the hall. His door slammed a moment later, and silence reigned again.

Until Lucifer began to crack up with laughter, that is. The archangel doubled over, clutching his stomach as he laughed and laughed and laughed. Tears were flowing down his face, his mouth pulled in a rictus smile. “My son, oh my son!” he said between laughing sobs. “You've really stirred the shit now!”

Mary chose that moment to walk in, her hair still damp from her shower. She gave Lucifer an odd look, then glanced to the still stunned Dean. She opened her mouth, freezing when Dean literally dropped the beers he was holding and rushed off after Cas. She looked after him, then back to Lucifer, and finally to Sam. “I'm guessing I missed something?”

Lucifer clapped a hand to Mary's shoulder, still laughing and trying to catch his breath. “Understatement of the year there, Mare!” he laughed again, taking that moment to fall over onto the ground. It was an odd sight – Lucifer, the Devil Himself, rolling around on the ground as he laughed, Sam's mother standing over him bemusedly.

Sam just groaned, leaning his forehead against the table. He really needed that sleep.

* * *

Dean's heart was in his throat, his hands shaking as he came to Cas's door. He didn't knock; just opened the stupid thing. Cas was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands pressed over his face. The angel let out a yelp, hopping to his feet when Dean entered. Cas's face was so pale, his eyes so very wide.

He looked completely afraid. One of the most powerful beings Dean had ever met looked completely afraid of Dean. Dean would have laughed, but Cas just looked so damn sad, so damn helpless.

“Dean,” Cas choked out after a minute, taking a small step towards him, only to back up again. “What Jack said...we can pretend he didn't say that. I haven't...I haven't ever acted on any of my emotions. I know you don't care for me like that. I wouldn't ruin our friendship. Just...just don't....Dean,” he begged his eyes filled with emotion. “Please don't hate me.”

Dean's hands shook at his side, his stomach up in knots. “Shut up,” he growled, closing the space between them. Cas yelped as Dean grabbed him, froze up as Dean pulled him closer. Cas's lips were soft and plush, warm against Dean's own. Dean kissed him for all he was worth, plying the Angel's lips apart with his tongue. Cas came alive then, groaning as he grabbed at Dean's arms, desperately trying to get closer.

Cas broke away, looking at Dean with confusion and hope. “Do...does this mean...?”

“Yes,” Dean growled, pulling him for another kiss. “For so long. For so fucking long, Cas,” he growled, biting Cas's lower lip. Cas snarled, biting Dean in reply, pulling him desperately closer.

Dean's fingers trembled as he went for the button's on Cas's jacket, his hands feeling too big and too clumsy as he pushed the coat off his shoulders. He didn't bother with the buttons on the shirt – he would have to get Cas a new one. The garment tore and shredded and went flying off him within seconds. Cas was clawing at Dean's tee shirt, their mouths breaking apart long enough to pull the stupid thing over Dean's head. Dean grabbed Cas's undershirt and pulled that off as well. He paused, hungrily looking over Cas's nicely defined chest. Cas was doing the same, his eyes dark with lust. The Angel grabbed Dean's belt and popped the buckle, snapping open the button on Dean's jeans. He unsnagged the zipper, pushing the jeans down Dean's thighs. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head when Cas dropped to his knees, pressing adoring kisses on Dean's stomach.

They tumbled onto Cas's bed. Dean grabbed Cas, pulling him up for another kiss. He quickly divested Cas of his pants and underwear, then shimmied out of his own boxers. They tangled together, Dean's cock twitching with excitement to feel Cas's own cock rub against it.

“So long,” Cas growled, his face buried in Dean's neck as he nipped lightly at his pulse. “Wanted this for so long.”

Dean mewled, arching up against him. “Cas,” he moaned, scratching up his back, bucking against him. “Want you. Want...want...”

“Yes,” Cas growled, grinding down against Dean, biting his lip as he kissed him. Dean rolled up to meet their hips, wrapping his legs around Cas's waist. He reached around, grabbing Cas's nicely firm ass, scratching his nails against his skin.

They didn't last long. Dean took them both into his hand, spitting into his palm before he began to roll their cocks together. Cas's eyes rolled back in his head, the sounds he made were just sin itself. Dean arched, his balls tightening. He would never knew which of them came first. Maybe they came together. Dean shuddered, the world bursting behind his eyes. Cas shuddered above him, a clap of thunder startling Dean. He opened his eyes in time to see the shadow of Cas's wings expand above them, the feathers and muscles reaching towards the sky as he came and came and came.

Dean stared up at him in wonder, watching the ecstatic joy on Castiel's face. The Angel came down from his orgasm at last, his expression one of wonder, and love. Dean smiled, reaching up with his clean hand to run his fingers down his Angel's face.

“Does this change things for us?” Cas asked after a moment, nuzzling Dean's hand, placing a kiss on his palm.

“Yes,” Dean said, his voice rough from sex. Cas simply looked down at him, waiting patiently. Dean leaned up, kissing Cas softly. Cas smiled against his lips, nuzzling their noses together. “I love you, too,” Dean said, the words surprisingly easy after years of longing, repression, and stupid fear that now felt ridiculous.

Cas smiled again; his whole face bright. He leaned down and kissed Dean again and again, the pair of them laughing breathlessly like stupid teenagers in love.

Of all Lucifer's dumb gifts, Dean was very glad he chose to give Jack a puppy.

The End


End file.
